


love at frost sight

by alwaysgolden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, OKAY !!!!, Red Velvet Cake, Slight pining, This is so sickeningly sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frenemies to lovers, grocery store romance, harry is passionate about the use of cream cheese frosting on red velvet cake, i need to stop writing short one shots, it's not really frenemies but they to have a funny competition, just overly sweet, nothing too major, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgolden/pseuds/alwaysgolden
Summary: a tub of frosting and red velvet cake bring two grocery store strangers together.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	love at frost sight

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is or where it came from. this doesn't have a beta so any spelling errors are mine !! enjoy this overly sweet fic :)

See, here’s the thing. Louis never intended on getting himself stuck making the cake for the surprise party for Amelia that Niall was putting together. Except, he’s always late to the group texts, and everyone else took on other roles, so of course he’s stuck with the one thing he knows will feel near impossible for him to do. Sure, he could go to a bakery and call it a day, but Niall would be furious- everything for Amelia must be absolutely perfect and _homemade_ , because Niall is completely and utterly _whipped_ and knows just how much Amelia loves all things made with _love_ and _time_. 

So that’s how Louis finds himself in the grocery store on a Wednesday afternoon running around for last minute ingredients for a red velvet cake two days before the party. _She can’t have a box cake, she deserves more than that,_ Louis recounts Niall’s exact words. 

“Niall is so whipped,” He mumbles to himself as he grabs a bag of brown sugar, “bake the cake Louis, bake the cake from _scratch_!”

Although he should make the frosting from scratch, he knows he shouldn’t royally screw up the _entire_ cake, so he decides to go for the last tub of vanilla frosting. He stops his cart and goes to reach for it when a stranger pipes up from behind him as a hand grabs the last tub from the top shelf. 

“You know,” the deep voice drawls out, “vanilla frosting doesn’t typically go with red velvet.”

Louis turns around to tell the voice where exactly he can shove the frosting, but he completely stops in his tracks. The man stops tossing the tub from side to side when Louis turns around, the pair staring at each other. Louis thinks if he wasn’t so annoyed at the fact this gorgeous specimen took the last tub of vanilla frosting, he would try to flirt immediately. 

“Uhm.” Louis coughs awkwardly. “First of all, how do you know it’s red velvet? Second, I’ll be taking that.” He swipes it from the stranger’s large ring covered fingers and tosses it in his cart and scurries off down the aisle. He hears the stranger hot on his heels, so he turns the corner and goes up the next aisle. 

The man catches up and scoots by, grabbing the frosting from Louis’ cart and continuing down the aisle to shop. He turns around to face Louis and gives a flash of the most gorgeous smile Louis has ever seen. 

“I saw the food coloring and the ingredients, plus I've made a few red velvet cakes so I know what I’m doing. As someone who knows what they’re talking about, I think someone should teach you how to make a proper cake. It’s actually cream cheese frosting that’s supposed to go with red velvet.” The man shakes his head, disapproval clear in his face. 

“Well I’ll have you know that vanilla tastes better, so I’ll be taking that once again.” Louis takes it from the man’s cart with a giggle and returns to his cart. 

“Well I _actually_ need the frosting, so I think I deserve it.”

“Who put you in charge of baked goods?” Louis retorts, crossing his arms across the handle of his shopping cart while keeping his hand wrapped tightly around the frosting tub. 

“I happen to be an excellent baker, maybe I should give you lessons since you don’t seem to know the first step of making a perfect red velvet cake.”

Louis continues down the aisle, rolling his eyes. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Stubborn are we?”

“No, just don’t want strangers telling me how to make a simple cake.”

The man laughs, and it takes everything in Louis to not break his determined face. The man is so gorgeous, and Louis can’t help but bite back his smile. 

“Is that a smile you’re trying to hide from me?” The man asks sweetly. 

“No.” Louis protests.

“Oh, no?” The man steps closer, and while Louis is trying to catch his breath from being so close to this gorgeous human, he takes the frosting from Louis’ hands in a swift movement and places it in his cart. “I’ll be taking that.”

Louis pouts, but follows the man to the next aisle and takes the frosting once again while the man has his back turned. Louis makes it to the end of the aisle when the man taps him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around, and the frosting is gone. 

“Oh you little…” Louis says through gritted teeth. 

They continue like this, swiping the frosting and thinking they’ve won, when the other swoops in and takes it again. By the time they get to the final aisle, the beautiful frosting thief has it in his cart when Louis swipes it, laughing victoriously as he quickly makes his way to the checkout. He finds one that’s empty, smiling at the woman and unpacking his cart. He lost the gorgeous stranger. Although he’s sad about not getting to see the cute smile one final time, he’s glad to know that he got the frosting. 

“How are you today?” The cashier asks, beginning to scan Louis’ items. 

“Alright, and yourself?”

“Doing well, thank you.” 

Louis helps her bag the items and when she scans the final one, Louis realizes the frosting isn’t in any of the bags. He looks up and realizes the frosting thief is behind his cart. 

“You!” He groans. “I thought I got rid of you, frosting thief.”

Stunning frosting thief laughs. 

“Will that be all?” The cashier asks. 

“He took my frosting, but no. I suppose he wins.” Louis sighs in defeat and takes out his wallet and hands the girl his money. While he waits for his change and receipt, he turns to the frosting thief. 

“Is this where we part our ways, thief?”

“No, because in the time I watched you think you were victorious and the time I stole the frosting back, I decided I definitely need to teach you how to make a cake. So here’s the deal, I’m going to get your number, and then you’ll come to my house, and I’m going to give you baking lessons.”

Louis stares at the man like he has four heads. “I beg your pardon?”

“Free of charge, since I caused you so much trouble with the frosting.”

“You… I… huh?”

The cashier hands Louis back his change and receipt. The frosting thief hands Louis his phone with a new contact open. Sighing, Louis taps his number in and hands the phone back to man, who wears a lovely victory smile. 

“I’ll text you.”

“Yeah, okay, you frosting thief. I need the cake done for Friday night.”

Louis shakes his head and walks out to the parking lot. He walks to his car and pops the trunk, putting his few bags in the back and shutting it, then bringing his cart back to the cart drop off. He gets into the driver’s seat and checks his phone, seeing there’s a text from an unknown number. 

_I assume your name is Louis since that’s what you put in my phone. It’s the ‘frosting thief’, as you so pleasantly called me a few minutes ago. Most of my friends call me Harry, and I don’t consider you a friend yet, so you may continue to call me ‘frosting thief’ if you please. I suppose that’s a mouthful, so if you do feel the need to call me Harry I’ll let it slide. I’m around tomorrow if you’re not busy stealing from people’s shopping carts._

Louis can’t help but laugh. He rolls his eyes, but texts back. 

_As a matter of fact, I did have a plan to take sugar from another handsome man’s shopping cart some time in the early afternoon, but I guess I can change my plans around since you oh so kindly offered to give me unnecessary baking lessons. What time should I come over?_

Louis takes the ten minute drive home, and when he parks in the driveway to the flat he checks his phone. The frosting thief has texted back his address and a lovely note. 

_‘Another’ handsome man, you say? Interesting, Louis._

_Like I said, I know how to make a red velvet cake. A really great red velvet cake is an event. So since I need the vanilla frosting more than you do, we’ll be making frosting from scratch. I’ll say around 2:30 you can come over. See you tomorrow you little menace._

Louis shakes his head and pockets his phone before getting out of the car and popping the trunk open and grabbing the bags. He opens the door to his flat with his elbow and lets out a groan as he struggles to hold all of the bags at once. Thankfully Liam is in the living room and grabs a bag that’s about to fall. 

“How was the store?” Liam asks as Louis shuts the door and the two walk to the kitchen and unpack the items from the bags. 

“I got into a frosting stealing competition with a very attractive man and then he offered to help me bake the cake.”

Liam furrows his brow and shakes his head as he moves around the kitchen. “Only you, Lou.”

Louis laughs, “Well, he was cute. A proper menace, but really cute.”

“I’m glad you found a supermarket romance.” Liam chuckles. 

“Well not everyone can find the love of their life in the park when it’s spring and the flowers are in full bloom!” Louis says sarcastically. 

Liam’s cheeks grow pink as he recalls his first encounter with Zayn. 

“I mention the sexy man and he decides to shut it. Everyone around here is in such sickeningly sweet love. It makes me teeth hurt, it's so sweet.”

Liam laughs and wraps an arm around Louis, “You’ll find love. Don’t worry. Hey, maybe the frosting man is the love of your life!”

“Don’t even try it.” Louis says defensively, wiggling out of Liam’s grip and putting the sugar in the cabinet.

“Oh shut it Louis. I’m only teasing you. Will the cake be done for the party on Friday?”

“Sure hope so. If the frosting thief is as good at baking cakes as he is stealing frosting then it should be fantastic.”

Liam laughs at that. Zayn enters the kitchen, a smile on his face as he approaches the boys and finds his way to Liam’s side. 

“Get everything for the cake?”

“Sure did.”

“He even met who he calls a ‘cute frosting thief’.” Liam smirks, snaking an arm around Zayn’s waist and kissing the top of his head. 

“Is that so, Lou?” Zayn asks. 

“Liam!” Louis groans. “Okay, yeah. I did. He was cute and he had a really slow and beautiful speaking voice and he’s helping me make the cake tomorrow afternoon. Except he didn’t seem to think the same about me, he’s just being nice because he annoyed the living hell out of me. Stupid tub of frosting. You know he took the last tub of vanilla? So annoying. ”

Zayn looks up at Liam before letting out a burst of laughter. “Oh Louis! You’re such a loveblind idiot sometimes.”

Louis furrows his brows. “What’s that supposed to mean Zayn?”

“I’m going to let you figure this one out, babe. Now, what’s for dinner? I’m starving.”

\--

Once again, Louis finds himself in the most strange of situations. He’s parked in front of Harry’s house. It’s small and cute and Louis thinks the garden is adorable. Except he won’t admit that to the frosting thief. He leaves his car and makes his way to the front door, letting out a nervous sigh as he stops at the door. Why is he nervous? 

He knocks carefully, waiting a few moments until the door swings open. Harry stands there with a black hoodie and joggers, his hair looking soft as ever. He stares at Louis for a few moments, his face unreadable. 

“It’s rude to not invite your guests in.” Louis says, holding up the bags in his hands. 

Harry steps aside and lets Louis in without a word, but there’s a smirk on his face. Louis looks around the tiny house, smiling to himself at the simple and inviting decor. 

“The kitchen is this way.” Harry says, brushing past Louis. 

Louis follows Harry, and smiles at the fact that he set up the kitchen all ready to go. There’s measuring cups and a mixer and a decent amount of the necessary ingredients. 

“I brought some of the stuff I bought yesterday, just in case.” 

“Well aren’t you sweet.” Harry says. “I’ll grab you an apron.”

“You can’t be serious.” Louis deadpans as he watches Harry take off his hoodie, his lower stomach peeking out from under his shirt and Louis notices his laurel tattoos. He looks away, and watches as Harry puts an apron over his neck and ties the waist. 

“Put on an apron and stop being too cool, you prick.” Harry says, tossing him an apron. 

Louis stares at Harry’s apron and lets out a bark of laughter. “Please don’t tell me you have an apron that says ‘No Whisk No Reward’. Please tell me I’ve gone mad!”

Harry pouts, “Just look at yours.”

Louis unfolds the apron and laughs even harder. “‘Hot Stuff Coming Through’? Oh, Harold. You clearly appreciate a good pun.” Louis rolls his eyes, but finds himself putting the apron on. 

“Of course I do. Now, let’s get baking.”

Louis obliges, and he actually finds himself having a good time with Harry once they get started. Harry is attentive and focused on his work, and Louis actually feels like he’s learning a lot about how much work baking can be. He’s also learned that really cute boys who know how to bake may have a way of stealing his heart, even if they did take what was _his_ frosting at first.

“So, Harold.” Louis asks as he cracks an egg into a separate bowl before 

“That’s not my name, _Lewis_.”

“Okay, Harold. What do you do when you’re not stealing from the innocent?”

Harry giggles, rolling his eyes and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He gets some flour in his eyebrow, and without thinking Louis reaches out and wipes it off. Harry smiles at the gesture, and answers Louis’ question. 

“I’m a chef.”

“Oh, so that’s why you were so mad at my vanilla frosting and red velvet cake pairing?”

“Chefs and bakers are different. I bake on the side because my Nan taught me when I was young and it’s sort of become a hobby of mine. I’m the only one who has her special pie recipes. But to be honest, I think anyone would be appalled at your pairing of vanilla with red velvet, not just a professional in the world of food.”

Louis laughs, and watches as Harry continues to work. “What do you do, Lou?”

“Me? I’m a drama teacher for high schoolers.”

“Impressive. Explains the overdramatic grocery battle.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t have any part in that!” Louis says defensively as he dumps the final egg into the batter. He realizes how close he is to Harry, but he doesn’t move, and neither does Harry, so he stays put as he watches Harry turn on the mixer. 

“Uh, now what?” Louis asks once the eggs are mixed completely.

“The food coloring and vanilla. Then we can put the cake pans in the oven.”

Louis grabs the red food coloring from his grocery bag and hands it to Harry, who measures two teaspoons of the coloring and one teaspoon of the vanilla and puts it into the batter. He mixes it, Louis close to his side. 

Harry hands Louis the spatula to scrape the sides of the bowl, and he gives Louis the honor of pouring the batter into the cake pans that he greased so perfectly. Once they’re in the oven, the two begin to work on the frosting. 

“Harry, I just want to say that even though I hate you for taking the frosting from me, I’m really having a nice time.”

“Me too, Louis. I know you only needed the cake, but if you want to stay and help me bake some cupcakes I’d love the company.” Harry says, cheeks turning pink. 

Louis smiles, “You know what? I’d actually really like that.”

They work on the frosting while the cakes are baking. They make conversation about their families and Louis tells Harry about living with the guys, and Harry tells Louis about his friends Ed, Mitch, and Sarah that he met in culinary school, and Louis finds himself thinking he never wants Harry to stop talking. Harry smiles at everything Louis says and when Louis makes Harry laugh when he tells the story of Zayn and Liam drunk singing ‘Purple Rain’ on New Years Eve, he thinks he could listen to the sound forever and never get tired of it.

Harry offers to help Louis do some little decorations on the ends of the cake, and of course Louis agrees to anything that’ll keep him at Harry’s house longer. They use some of the leftover cake to crumble on top, and Harry teaches Louis how to make a flower which is not too bad for his first attempt. 

He and Harry make chocolate cupcakes from scratch, and of course they use the stolen frosting, but Louis can’t complain because when they finish frosting the cupcakes there’s a little bit left and the two share it. 

When the cake is decorated and completely finished, Harry gives Louis a cake cover and tells him to return it whenever he’s done. Louis knows he has to see Harry again soon, he had too good of a day to let it be a one time thing. 

“I know this is a long shot, but the cake is actually for my flatmate’s girlfriend, it’s her birthday tomorrow. Would you maybe want to come? Obviously to see everyone enjoy our creation.” Louis says casually. 

“I would love to, but I actually needed the cupcakes for a party I have tomorrow. I wish I could come though, I really enjoyed today.”

Louis pouts, but he nods understandingly. He has to return the cake cover anyway, they’ll see each other again. Harry walks Louis to the front door and watches him to his car. 

“Watch the road bumps!” Harry yells out once Louis is in his car. 

Louis laughs, rolling down the window and shouting another thank you to Harry before he backs out of the driveway and makes his way back to the flat. Liam, Zayn, and especially Niall, seem impressed with the cake. Louis goes to sleep that night thinking of the sweet smile and beautiful laugh that filled his afternoon and evening. 

\--

It’s Friday, and Louis wakes up to the feeling of Niall shaking him.

“Get up! Get up! GET _UP_!” Niall shouts. 

“Jeez lad, what’s gotten into you?” Louis groans, pulling the comforter over his eyes. 

“We have to start getting the place ready for tonight! Come on, we’re gonna need help cleaning the place.”

Louis burrows further under his blanket, “Just a few more minutes.” Niall rips it off, leaving Louis exposed to the cold air of the room. 

“Oi! Alright, I’m up.”

Louis grabs a shirt from his dresser and makes his way to the living room. “What are we cleaning?”

The boys spend the entire morning cleaning every corner of the house, as per Niall’s request. Once the house is as clean as possible, Louis hops in the shower and readies himself for the party. He wears his tightest fitting pants and a button down shirt, his hair styled up in a slight quiff, and a pair of dress shoes on his feet. 

The party won’t start for another hour, so Louis decides to help Liam in the kitchen setting the table with appetizers and making sure the drinks are all set. The cake won’t come out until later, but Louis peeks at it in the fridge and smiles to himself as he recounts memories from the day before.

And then it’s near seven, and Niall should be coming back to the flat with Amelia any minute. Nearly everyone Niall invited has arrived; a few of Amelia’s coworkers, two of Niall and Amelia’s friends Lewis and Shawn, and a couple of other people Louis doesn’t recognize. 

“Guys they’re here!” He hears Zayn shout from the window. Everyone hides as best they can and Liam shuts the lights off. Laughter comes from the other side of the door with muffled talking. 

“Niall love, why are you still covering my eyes?” Amelia asks through a fit of giggles as Niall follows behind her, his hands hovering over her eyes. 

Niall mouths ‘Now’ and flicks on the lights. Everyone shouts ‘Happy Birthday!’ as Niall pulls his hands away from Amelia’s eyes. She stares in shock, covering her mouth and letting out a loud laugh as she turns to Niall.

“Happy birthday, petal.” He says sweetly. She jumps into his arms and kisses his cheek as he spins her around. 

Everyone lets out a chorus of ‘Aw’ and ‘Ooh’ as Amelia grabs Niall by the hand and starts to mingle. Liam turns on his speaker and music floods through the house. Everyone begins to pick at appetizers and make conversation. 

“Oh, Louis!” Amelia says excitedly, letting go of Niall’s hand to wrap Louis in a tight hug. 

“Happy birthday darling. Are you enjoying yourself?” Louis asks. 

Amelia’s hand finds Niall’s again, “Definitely. I wasn’t expecting this at all. This is so lovely, thank you for helping. Niall tells me you made the cake.”

“Anything for you Amelia, you’re the best. I actually had a little help with it, but it’s really good, trust me.”

She kisses his cheek and promises to find him again later as she makes her way to Shawn. Louis finds Liam in the kitchen and helps himself to a beer. 

“She’s so adorable.” Liam says sweetly, holding out his beer so he and Louis can cheers their drinks.

“Isn’t she the sweetest? He really loves her.”

Liam nods, “Definitely. I can see them getting married.”

Louis nods in agreement. “He deserves it.”

There’s a knock on the door, Louis is closest to the door so he runs and gets it. His mouth falls open when he sees Harry standing on the other side, the cupcakes he helped bake the day prior on a decorative plate. A strand of hair hangs in front of his eyes, he’s got on the most ridiculous sparkly shirt and flared pants Louis has ever seen, yet he pulls it off so well. 

“Is this… the party for Amelia?”

Louis stares at him in complete shock. Harry knows Amelia? Is this the party he was talking about?

“It’s rude to not invite your guests in.” Harry says, and Louis laughs. He steps aside and lets Harry in, and Amelia immediately runs over and greets Harry with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

“Lou! I see you’ve met Harry!” Amelia says cheerfully. 

“Actually, uh, we met before?” Louis says more like a question. 

Amelia’s brows furrow, but she turns her attention to Harry. “Oh I’m so glad you’re here! Thank you for coming!”

“Of course I’d be here. Sorry I’m late. Some last minute decoration issues.”

Amelia laughs and gives his arm a squeeze before running back off to find Niall. Harry turns to Louis, dimple prominent on his cheek. 

“You didn’t tell me you knew Amelia.”

“You didn’t tell me you knew her either.”

The two walk to the kitchen and Louis takes the cupcakes from Harry, setting them on the counter. 

“We work together.”

“She’s my flatmate’s girlfriend.”

Harry laughs. “What a coincidence. I thought it might be the same party at first, but I figured there’d be no possible way. But then again, are there really more than one Niall’s in this town?”

Liam comes over and smiles. “Lou, who’s this?”

“I’m Harry, nice to meet you.”

“Frosting thief apparently knows Amelia.” Louis says. 

“So you told your friends about me?” Harry asks. 

“I think the story was quite lovely. I’m excited to try the cake.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy it. Once I got Louis to use cream cheese frosting it made it a lot better.”

Louis swats at Harry’s chest, and Liam lets out a laugh and excuses himself to find Zayn, leaving Louis and Harry alone once again.

“Cute flat.”

“Thank you, we try to keep it tidy. Niall made us clean for hours today.”

“It looks great.”

Louis looks up at Harry and smiles, “I thought I wouldn’t see you for a while. I’m glad you’re here, Harry.”

“I’m actually really glad Amelia knows you. I can’t believe she never introduced us.”

Louis laughs, “I was thinking the same thing, actually.”

Harry steps closer to Louis, and he feels his breath catch in his throat the way it did in the grocery store a couple days ago. Harry smiles that alluring smile, and Louis feels himself relax.

They fall into easy conversation, and Louis realizes just how comfortable he feels around Harry despite only knowing each other for about two days. He likes the feeling in his heart when he’s around Harry. 

It’s about 8:30 when they take the cake out and Amelia looks like an angel as the soft candlelight illuminates her features. She turns to Niall and kisses him sweetly before blowing out her candles and everyone cheering. Louis helps Zayn and Liam bring out the other desserts, and everyone compliments the cake when they get a slice. Louis proudly admits to all of them that Harry helped him make it. 

Louis finds himself feeding Harry chocolate covered strawberries Lewis brought, and he laughs when some of the chocolate crumbles and falls out of his mouth. They stick together the entire night, one always shortly behind the other. Liam and Zayn notice it, the pair gushing amongst themselves when they notice how happy the two seem together. Everyone obsesses over just how gorgeous Niall and Amelia are together, the pair constantly sharing quick kisses and dancing together to the music when they aren’t in conversation with a guest. 

When it nears eleven, Louis asks Harry to come to his room so they can have some more quiet time alone. Harry takes Louis’ extended hand and follows Louis down the hall to his room. Louis flicks on the light and closes the door once Harry is inside. Harry sits down on his bed, and Louis can’t help but smile at how pretty he is. 

“I’m having so much fun tonight.”

“Me too.”

“Listen, I know we had the silly argument over the frosting, but I hope you know I really do like you.”

Harry nods, “I know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I like you too, Louis.”

“Good.”

Harry scoots closer to Louis, carefully bringing a hand to rest on Louis’ cheek. When he doesn’t move, Harry inches closer, and Louis leans in and closes the space between them. Harry laughs into the kiss, and Louis pulls back confused. 

“What’s so funny Harold?”

“Just thinking that Amelia knew us all this time, and yet the one thing to bring us together was a tub of store bought vanilla frosting.”

Louis shakes his head and pulls Harry’s lips to his again. They kiss, and kiss, kiss some more, and when the party eventually dies down, Louis finds himself curled up in the arms of a beautiful thief of not only frosting, but his heart, in such a short amount of time.

\--

It’s around the same time a year later when Louis is asking his friends to help him with a special surprise for Harry when he asks Niall to make the cake. He begrudgingly takes on the task, and Louis laughs as he recalls the time he did the exact same thing and it led him to the man of his dreams.

The backyard is covered in fairy lights that Zayn hung up, and Louis is in his nicest outfit. He digs his hands into his pockets and nervously waits for his phone to buzz into his pocket. When it feels like time is moving far too slow, Liam finally texts him.

_Come out front, your boy looks great :)_

Louis rushes from the backyard to the front door and smiles as Harry steps out of Liam’s car looking as beautiful as ever, with a confused expression on his face. Louis kisses his cheek and guides him through the flat to the backyard. His eyes twinkle under the lights and his mouth quirks into a permanent smile. 

When Louis takes him to the middle of the backyard he can’t even bring himself to say the speech he had been preparing. He simply falls to one knee and watches as Harry’s face turns into one of shock. 

“Lou! No!”

“Lou, yes! Harry, please be mine for the rest of our lives.” Louis pulls the ring from his pocket and pops the box open. 

Harry shakes his head as he falls to his knee and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a velvet box. 

“Harry no!” Louis says through tears. Harry nods and opens the box with shaky fingers. 

“Harry yes.” He says, grabbing Louis’ shoulder with his free hand and pulling him close to kiss him sweetly. 

Loud cheers come from the back door and Louis and Harry both turn to see Liam, Zayn, and Niall standing in the doorway cheering and whistling. 

“You guys knew the entire time this was going to happen, didn’t you?” Louis shouts as he takes Harry’s hand and slides the ring on. Harry does the same as the three come running out to hug the two. 

They celebrate over homemade cake with the phrase ‘They Said Yes!’ written on the cake.

“It’s store bought frosting, isn’t it?” Harry asks as he feeds Louis a forkful of the cake. 

Niall laughs, “Of course it is. What better way to celebrate than remembering what brought you idiots together?”

Louis laughs at that, and he can’t help but bury himself into Harry’s side as all five of them hover over the cake sitting on the kitchen counter. Louis would never consider himself a believer in fate, but maybe, just _maybe_ , the final tub of frosting in a store can have a deeper meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! as always, you can follow me on tumblr @hsmp3


End file.
